The present invention relates to microfilm reading or microimage retrieving apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for projecting and enlarging the images of selected frames which form rows of frames on sheet- or panel-like microforms or microsheets.
It is already known to provide an apparatus for retrieving images of microfilm frames, which form rows of frames on a microform, with a conveyor system serving to move a microform into and thereupon in a predetermined plane until the selected frame reaches a projection position in which its image is enlarged and projected onto a screen by a suitable optical system and a light source. A drawback of such apparatus is that the placing of a selected frame (the frames are normally arranged in vertical and horizontal rows) into the projection position takes up a substantial amount of time and that the conveyer system is bulky, complex and expensive.